Chapter 1 Pigeon 1.0 - 1.3
1.1 1 He saw darkness then I saw a holy light and a man in a white cloth. 2 There was also a boy having a taco bell burrito, the boy wore a red hat like one of the Lord's disciples. 3 I saw the chosen one who greeted me in and was full of power. 4 Soon after the lord was revived they headed to the lords first battle against Blaine who likes to play with fire and I respect him for how much he loves his slaves. 5 It was a fierce battle but the lord's team won but many left wounded. 5 The all-mighty lord helix met a dragon who liked dabbing and listening to old hip hop Sound Cloud. 6 His name was Abby and he said that he was better than ninja in this game called fortnite. 7 The lord asked if he knew the holy one bird Jesus he said that he was a follower of the bird Jesus and was a hardcore disciple. 8 The mighty lord helix tortured the dragon for days by forcing him to watch 2017 remake of ghostbusters after the dragon said he was a fellow guard of bird jesus. 1.2 1 Then the mighty lord called his assassin heather from the thunder birds chaos crew the mighty lord got his assassin to jump and use cut off on dragons head the mighty lord then took it as a trophy of Honour. 2 Now the great lord Helix continued on his journey, but then he came to an uncross-able river, he tried swimming, using a boat and calling down his bird. 3 But no response he saw a man by a bridge reading a book. 4 Lord helix asked the man if he could cross. 5 The man agreed the but the man said he could if he answered his riddles correctly. 6 The lord agreed and began his attempts, the question was “what is white and black and red all over” the lord answered a newspaper. 7 It was incorrect a embarrassed zebra. 4 The lord was sick of his foolish riddles so he he used cut on the man, but he disappeared into dust and the. 8 Almighty Lord Helix realized it was an illusion made by Bird Jesus. 9 So Bird Jesus came down and told him that because of him just randomly killing a man, Bird Jesus would exile Lord Helix. 10 But our Lord refused, and the glorious battle began. 1.3 1 it was time the lord had come to his destination bird jesus’s castle lord helix and his army of seagulls went into battle. 2 The seagulls swooped in and used peck on the pigeon army it was effective but the pigeons wouldn't stand down. 3 One of the pigeons, pecky dived at the lord but helix dodged and used his staff to knock out pecky. 4 After a long battle the seagull came back to the lord and kneeled than from out of the sky a loud noise came from the castle.5 It was him bird jesus, he flew down from the castle and stood on the ground for five seconds. 6 He raised his left wing and all of the seagulls kneeled then the lord told him the news that one thousand years ago a great source of evil cursed bird jesus's descendants that one thousand year later the bird in powers child will be possessed by giratina the pokemon demon. 7 The lord was here to kill bird jesus's son so he could never be possessed by such evil in the first place.8 Lord helix charged into the castle but bird jesus tackled him to the ground and they began to fight then punched they kicked they screamed and the almighty lord helix pinned the bird jesus. 9 Then the ground started shaking and bird jesus's son rose into the air and charged at the lord, and the lord dodged and the son killed his father, bird jesus accidentally, enraged, he charged at lord helix and the lord used his inner power and blocked it then he flew into the air and transformed into his true form the lord than opened his third eye shot a nuke at the ground and sealed the child into the underworld and the darkness faded and all was peaceful.